Information processing systems may be configured to utilize a variety of distinct models in conjunction with configuring workloads and resources. For example, such models are often utilized to size an arrangement of resources to accommodate a given workload. The resources can include physical resources as well as virtual resources such as virtual machines and Linux containers. In many cases, the metrics utilized in various models for different types of workloads and resources are highly incompatible, leading to numerous inefficiencies in model-based configuration of workloads and resources. Such inefficiencies include the undue time and expense associated with development and utilization within a given enterprise of excessive numbers of stand-alone models that are either product-specific, level-specific or user-specific, or otherwise fail to interoperate with other models.